PROPOSED WORK: a) Development of a processing system for continuous measurements of the speed of red blood cells in retinal vessels and in the microcirculation of the optic nerve and choroid. b) Study of retinal, choroidal and optic nerve autoregulation in response to changes in intraocular pressure. Determination of the time course of the autoregulation response and of the maximal intraocular pressure at which autoregulation is fully effective. c) Study of the penetration of laser light into the optic nerve tissue. d) Investigation of fluorescein diffusion into the optic nerve of patients with ocular hypertension and glaucoma.